Without You
by ShellyHale
Summary: *OneShot* "Please," Bella begged him. She started back at Jasper, hoping that he would answer. All she needed was that one simple 'Yes'.


**Without You**

Bella walked into the Cullen's living room, holding Reneesme in her arms. She spotted her brother sitting on the couch, watching intensely a documentary on the Civil War.

"Uncle Jazzy!" Nessie wiggled her way out of her mothers arms. Jasper's head snapped away from the direction of the plasma screen and smiled at his niece.

"Hey Beauty," He said warmly. His niece gave Jasper a sense of humanity. She took away any feeling of the monster that lurked inside of him. Of the vicious animal he was. He loved her with all his heart. He never thought he could feel that way about anyone who wasn't his wife, Alice. Or His siblings. Someone who brought such warmth to his cold heart.

Bella stared at her new brother and her daughter. She was so happy Nessie had such loving family. Someone to always protect her. She wondered if it was time to ask Jasper….

"Bella?" He called her. He sensed her hesitation and worry. "What's the matter?" He asked his sister. "You're a little tense," He said to her.

"Oh," She said, sometimes she forgot Jasper was an empath. Although it was easy for her to hide her emotions, or to control them, at this moment she couldn't. She couldn't hide her fear.

"Bella," He said again. He grabbed his niece, who was looking at her mother quizzically as well as he was. "What are you afraid of?" He asked her, staring into her golden eyes.

"Nessie, sweetie, go outside to the garage with your Aunt Rose," She said to her daughter. Nessie Looked at her mother. She knew better than to bother her Aunt Rose while she worked with her cars.

"Yes momma," She obeyed. She kissed her Uncles cheek and ran out the door, gracefully.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked as Bella, clutched the arm rest of the couch.

"No. Nothing," She said, taking in a fresh breathe of air, even though she didn't need it.

"Bella," Jasper called her again. "Your emotions are everywhere. I know you well enough to know that there is something bothering you," He told her. There was a lot of different emotions circling in the room. He could sense Bella's Fear, Hesitation, Nervousness. What had his sister so overwhelmed?

"There is something I would like to ask of you," She replied to him, closing her eyes.

"What can I do for you Bella?" He asked. He stood up, and in a flash he was at his sister's side. It was so much easier to be around Bella, now that she wasn't human. He could be as close to his sister without the fear of killing her. Of murdering her. He had always wanted a relationship with Bella, but _he_ was too afraid. He didn't want her to feel obligated to act like a sibling towards him. After all, Jasper never did anything for her.

Well, as you know, Edward and I are planning to get married again," She said. She thought the idea was to overrated, but Edward, _and_ Alice, insisted for them to have a wedding, where _only_ the family attended. They wanted their daughter to be apart of it. Of the love that grew more and more, of every passing day between her parents. A love, that no doubt, would last _all _eternity.

"I am aware of that," He said simply.

"I've already talked to Edward about this, and he was pleased with my decision," She began. "Of course I had to dismiss Carlisle, but he was delighted as well." Jasper couldn't see where she was going with this. Had she canceled the wedding? "Jasper, I want you, to give me away. To walk me down the aisle," She said looking into her brother's eyes. Her eyes momentarily drifted to his crescent scar above his eye. She always had the urge to hold her brother. Every scar he held, was a constant memory of the horrors he lived. Of the brutal life that he was apart of. The damaged that could never be repaired.

"You want _me_….to give _you_ away?" He asked her, completely shocked. He didn't see this one coming. Why would she want him to do such and act? Even in their first wedding, Emmett was Edward's best man. Everyone had a part in the wedding, _except_ for him. So, what was the difference now?

"Yes," She said hopeful. She wanted Jasper to accept her. She wanted Jasper to finally see her as a sibling. As part of the Family. She wanted to be close to him, to have the liberty to joke and laugh, and start conversation with him Just like Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward could. "Please," She added.

"Why" He asked. Why would she give him such a role?

"Because Jasper. You're my _brother_. "

"That isn't as important Bella," He said, shaking his head. She didn't have to do this, just because they were family. "Wouldn't you prefer Emmett? You've always got along with him," He pointed-out.

"But….I want it to be _you_," She said, sadness took over. Why wouldn't Jasper just accept? Did he really think so less of Bella, he rather have his other brother do it?

"I owe _everything_ I have at the moment to you. My happiness, my love, my family, my husband, my daughter, My _life_" She confessed.

Jasper stared at his sister incredulously . "Bella I don't-"

"Yes you do Jasper. You have everything to do with it. Without _you_ I wouldn't stand here. I wouldn't have my daughter with me. Because of you, I _have_ my happy ending."

"Bella, we are family. It's what we do," He couldn't see why she would think that way. He did for her, what he would do for any of his siblings.

"Your much more than _that _to me Jasper. You're the reason why, everything is the way it is. You and Alice. You two gave me the chance to enjoy everything that makes me so intensely happy. You're my brother Jasper. And you will _always_ be my brother. I know that you might not be as close to me, as anyone else, and that I might not mean as much to you as your other siblings, but for me you are so much more than _just _Jasper Hale"

"I don't think that way Bella." He said. He felt the sincerity of her words. "I don't think you are just my brother's wife. You are my sister. And I……" Would it be to awkward if he said it?

"I'll be honored to walk you down the aisle," Jasper said. Causing his sister to smile hugely. She was happy that Jasper was willing to do this for her. After all without him, she wouldn't even be having a second wedding.

"Without you, I wouldn't have anything," She said to him. She embraced her brother in a hug. He hesitated at her act. Jasper was never hugged. At least not by a sister. Rosalie kept her distance from everyone. He got the occasional one-armed hug from Emmett . He knew then and there, that Bella would be his favorite sibling.

Bella pulled away from Jasper. She smiled and thanked him once more. She walked towards the front door, in human pace, heading to find her daughter.. Before she turned out to leave she faced her brother once more.

"I love you too Brother,"

**Just something random. I was in such an urge to write, but I only had 10 mintues, and WALA! I CAME UP WITH THIS. :]**


End file.
